Song and Drabble Thingy
by JustaBunchaHOOPLA
Summary: Basically what the title says, and I will do more of these :P Hope you enjoy, remember to review
1. 1 to 5

**Hello! Any ideas of what stories I should update next? I have been on vacation watching penguins poop (very entertaining) and have not been really writing all that much. So, in the evil 6 hour car ride, I decided to do the songxdrabble thingy, so here it is :) It was originally in purple ink!**

**Disclaimer: Ranger's Apprentice does not belong to me, not even Sarah. Sarah belongs to Bralt, full credit to her.**

The First Five 

1.  Complicated by Avril Lavigne  
HoracexCassandra

They were getting married. Simple as that, as it sunk into his mind. But he thought he wasn't good enough. No, he _knew _he wasn't good enough for the Crown Princess of Araluen. Not good enough for her. Not good enough for the kingdom. Not good enough for anyone. Not even his beloved horse. It was complicated, with the protocol, the clothes, the manners, the fake smiles and laughter, the lies. Cassandra noticed this strange change in behavior in him. It made her frustrated that they couldn't live a nice, quiet life. He was on edge, faking everything, more than ever before. In fact, he wasn't faking anything before this all sunk deep in. It almost surprised her, since she grew up with this, but never wanted to approach him with her concerns. It was his easy-going manner and friendliness (his personality in general) that she loved him for. But now it was all changing. Life was like this and it was complicated, to say the least. Cassandra sighed, took what she had philosophically, and decided she would talk to him in the morning.

2. Ours by Taylor Swift  
GilanxJenny

Things were always getting in the way. Missions to go save people here and there, hungry customers, and every other worry piled on top of that. Right now, she was waiting for him to come as she watched over the kitchen, whacking yet another careless apprentice over the head with her infamous wooden spatula. People disapproved, a Ranger with an orphan chef, but Gilan didn't care. He was riding his way through the pouring rain and thunderstorm just to see her. Townsfolk would think what they would think, judge what they would judge, and nothing could be done to stop it. So what? She loved him, he loved her back, and nothing else mattered. _This love is ours, _Jenny thought. A certain tall Ranger walked in, along with a freezing gust of wind and some angry glances from customers, but Jenny's outlook on life brightened.

**One thing about this part…Sarah is this creepy Will-stalker that originates from Bralt's story Ranger Rules. She so kindly let me use her, as she is perfect for this part. I give her full credit (as metioned before) :)**

3. Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

Sarah hid behind a weathered oak tree and peered around. Will! She went into stalker mode, creeping around the trail. Edging behind the slim (and vertically challenged) Ranger, she unsuccessfully tried to be unnoticed by Will. Still, she would stop at nothing to be able to call him hers. Even if it meant giving away her position. Sarah darted back to the tree line, her raven hair flying in her wake. Satisfied she wouldn't be caught, she sighed romantically. _Their future life together would be fantastical! Without that pesky Alyss, they would live in a huge castle, just for them. They would live overlooking the sea and watch the sunset everyday together, s_he thought.

Hearing this, Will's hand flashed to his saxe, waiting for the attacker. When none came, he threw it instinctively to the source. It thudded into Sarah's heart. A perfect shot. The less-than-average girl slumped on the ground, deceased from this world.

_Oh good, _Will cheered inside his head. _It was that weird stalker girl from the inn! _Pulling his saxe from her corpse and cleaning it on her black dress, he walked back to his cottage in silence. Hopefully she wouldn't come back like before…

_A while later…_

A pale, shaking hand reached up to brush long raven hair behind one ear, ever so slowly. Staggering up in a bloodstained dress, she followed the path home, wanting sweet revenge.

**I kinda like that idea, Rangers vs. zombies :)**

4. Haunted by Taylor Swift  
WillxAlyss

Alyss was distraught, to put it simply. It had been going so well, then it happened. It hit them like a wave about to overcome a ship, with no way out or to save yourself. Either way, you'd drown. It was the big fight that tore them apart. Will had gone off in the midst of this confusion, and there was no time to sort things out rationally. He had left her, abandoned her, without even a good bye. The mission had not gone well. He was all she ever wanted. And now he was gone forever. His eyes, his hair, his smile, everything about him. All sealed in that evil, menacing tomb for eternity.

She sobbed uncontrollably, and could not help but feel the haunting pangs of sadness that gripped her heart. Gone. And she knew this would go on until the day she died. Guilt, anger, sadness, and every other depressing emotion, all mixed in one overwhelming concoction swirled around inside her. Gone.

5. Campfire Song Song from Spongebob (this was incredibly random)

"Halt, can we sing a campfire song?" Gilan asked innocently. He knew he wouldn't like it, but wasn't that the fun of it? Will grinned, sitting on a tree stump huddled near the fire, sipping coffee from a beaten mug that was definitely near its expiration (or is it retirement?) date.

"Yeah, I like singing! Let's sing Graybeard Halt!" Will agreed enthusiastically.

"More like whitebeard Halt by the end of the night," Halt muttered.

"Let's sing the Ranger anthem, then," Will suggested eagerly.

"No, that's not happy enough," Gilan shook his head.

"How about that song with those words and the…words with the words and the stuff and whatnot?" Will asked. Halt and Gilan just shook their heads at his vagueness, not feeling like replying.

"How about that song from that play we saw last week?" Halt interjected.

"What play?" They asked. Halt sighed and then poured himself some more coffee. This was going to be a long night.

**Like them? Hate them? Love them? I want reviews and feedback, people! Tell me if you want to me to write a whole story off of one of these…I think I will do some more of these!**


	2. 6 to 10

**Hullo again! By the way, this is not a songfic…that's when you put the lyrics in the story. These sorta just follow the theme :) Just thought I'd clear that up, for this review I got… from FUZZY BUNNIES, in fact**

Numbers 6-10

6. Superman by Taylor Swift  
WillxAlyss

He was off again, going to save the world. It was difficult, but she patiently dealt with it, being a courier and all. Sometimes, she got frustrated and even angry, but most of the time she was close to wistful as she worked. When they got married, she knew this would happen to her more often than not. Sometimes she wanted to curse it all and explode. Yet, she couldn't help grinning when her hero rode up to greet her with a kiss. _I'll get him later…_

7. Speak Now by Taylor Swift (yes, it's her _again_)  
WillxAlyssxCassandra

Alyss hated Cassandra. No, hate is a strong word. She highly disliked her with a burning passion, to put it simply. But yet, that snotty 'Crown Princess' and _her _Will were still getting married. Hiding behind the curtains, she peered out into the ceremony. The tall blond hadn't been invited, of course. She wanted to stop this, to end this, to do something. The words 'speak now' drifted through her mind, echoing around in there. Very annoying, really, but right now she was a on a mission to break this up. Time was running out.

"Speak now or hold your peace," the preacher said. And so she did.

8. Viva La Vida by Coldplay

Morgarath was on top of the world! He was here, fighting his battle at Hackham Heath. But then…  
_Many years later…_  
He had done an unscrupulous act against the kingdom. Now all people shunned him, and he had only his Wargals to consent to his every whim. The kingdom wanted his head on a silver plate, they wanted him dead, defeated, and gone forever. His master never told him this would happen.  
And then…that pesky warrior came along.  
Just a puppet on a lonely string, oh who would ever want to be him? Now he lay here, dying. The people had gotten their wishes fulfilled.

9. F.U.N. Song from Spongebob

"Wait…I feel all tingly inside…should we stop?" asked Halt, raising an eyebrow slightly at his newly apprenticed apprentice.

"No! That's how you're supposed to feel!" Will exclaimed, today was his birthday and Halt said 1) he got a day off, and 2) they could go anywhere or do anything he wanted, as long as Halt approved. Halt (belatedly) took back what he approved of. This "fun" stuff young people sang about was too much to bear. Singing, cartwheeling, friends, frolicking through flowers… he apologized to his poor, aching joints.

"_F is for frolic through all the flowers  
U is for ukulele  
N is for nose picking, cherry gum, and sand licking here with my best buddy!"_

Will sang, dancing around the clearing behind their cabin. Halt honestly had no idea what the lyrics meant, or what in the name of Gorlog "gum" was. Silently, he cursed Gilan a thousand times over. _Oh, my aching back._

**In that last line there I almost put tentacles instead of back… I really do watch too much Spongebob :) Squidward kinda reminds me of Halt, right?**

10. King of Anything by Sara Bareilles  
I turned Cassandra against Duncan in this one :) I dunno why I put a smiley…. :) :)

Cassandra sighed, listening to her father once again as she sipped her coffee, once again without honey as requested by her father. Yeah, he's definitely got opinions, but no one ever asked. Who made him king of anything and everything? She should at least be able to get honey in her coffee. The people (sadly) believed he knew best, he was so innocent and full of good intent as they jumped onboard with him and rode off into his delusional sunset. The Crown Princess sighed yet again; he never listened and always bragged about his "greatest achievements". She wondered how many people actually cared.

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me._ _You dare to tell me who to be! _She imagined riding away, hard, from her life she's always known, to the path of her passion.

**Yeah I know I stole that from the back of the book I was reading :) Matched by Ally Condie, if you were wondering…wait, no one's reading this. My a/ns are really pointless**


End file.
